


Blue, Red and Pink

by Prawnperson



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M, Right?, anyway enough rambling, gotta fix that, there's only what?? 2 fics of these guys??, this is my first fic so sorry if it's bad, yeah uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Darrell hates his stupid glorb.





	1. Chapter 1

Darell sighs, his breath coming out in a white puff of steam. He's warm. Too warm; And it isn't due to the scorching summer heat. It's Rad.

He doesn't know how or when or why this feeling started, all he knows is that it's phenomenally difficult to hide. Whenever he sees Rad, the intricate mechanisms of his chest whirr faster and louder, his fans springing into action, and he feels his whole body get warmer and tingly. It's hard enough to focus on fighting and hiding these mounting feelings at the same time on a regular day, but today it's different and much, much worse. Rad, in light of the near unbearable mid-summer heat, has discarded his shirt in lieu of walking around in a pair of dark purple swim shorts. The second Rad spots Darrell he begins posing, flexing his muscles and making some witty little comment about how easy it'll be to beat one lousy Darrell. This normally infuriating ritual the two of them have formed would usually make Darrell grate his fangs in aggravation, but without Rad's usual crop top Darrell can easily see the way Rad's muscles move with alarming fluidity, the contours of his body highlighted in the shimmering sun. The sight of the Alien's abs trailing down into his hip bones to the violet shorts makes Darrell blush bright red, but that's besides the point. 

The point is Darrell's glorb. It's gradually turning a soft baby pink. The colour is subtle and delicate but still glaringly obvious in comparison to the obnoxious yellow of the decorative amulets on his hands. He has to leave, now, before anyone sees. He needs to go home and reboot himself. Daddy won't find out. Nobody will. These stupid feeling will go away and he'll go back to loathing the stupid, idiotic, cute alien...right? If Shannon could fix it then so could he. He just needs to leave and everything will be ok.

Rad's leisurely jogging towards Darrell now as though he hadn't a care in the world. Darrell backs away to the end of the parking lot but it still isn't far enough to hide his chest. He cups his hands to his breastplate and shifts anxiously on the spot, his heavy boots scuffing against the tarmac. Rad's almost right in front of him. He can't back up any further. He's trapped. Rad smirks at Darrell, bringing his hand to rest on his hip. "What, you scared of me now?" he teases. He lets himself chuckle cockily for a few seconds before he sees the state Darrell's in. And then he sees his chest.

the two stare down and then up again in perfect sync, almost comically. Neither of them know what to do. They're silent for a moment before Rad pipes up, his voice shaky and quiet. "Is this... Am I..." he doesn't finish his sentence but Darrell still knows what he means. "You're... cute..." he whispers in response. Rad nods slightly, and there's another span of tense silence.

"Meet me tonight in the parking lot. 11pm. tell me what... this is then." Rad explains, gesturing vaguely to Darrell's small frame. His whole face has lit up to a deep sapphire blue, his ow embarrassment visible on his features. Darrell thinks he's cute. That's....oh.

He coughs awkwardly but before he can say anything else, Darrell bolts across the road back to Boxmore, his fans blaring noisily as he does so. Rad gives himself a second to cool down before walking back ever so slowly to Enid and K.O a the bodega. Darell thinks he's cute. Darrell Boxmore, his sworn enemy, and evil robot bent on destroying him and his friends, a person who's held a laser cannon to his throat more times than he can count on his hands, thinks he's cute.

he's glad the feeling's mutual.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been almost half an hour and Rad still isn't here yet, the night sky growing darker and darker as the minutes wear by agonisingly slowly. Darrell's been wringing his hands together since he got to the car park, ducking behind a bush every time a car drives past. This isn't safe and he knows it. The only thing really helping camouflage hide himself is the thick yellow sweater he stole from Shannon's wardrobe to try and hide his brightly glowing glorb. As soon as he shut himself back in his bedroom at Boxmore, the cursed thing had turned from peach to fuchsia, and the more he thought about Rad the darker and more obvious in colour it got. He checks again, shifting his weight anxiously and groaning. His whole chest is now shining hot pink, the light radiating off the inside of the sweater. This is mortifying. He's so glad Rad isn't-

"Sorry I'm late," Rad grumbles, carding his hands through his hair in a failing attempt to feign casualness. "I had to find a nice enough outfit to wear that was still dark enough for stealth." Darrell swallows the flustered compliment that's on the tip of his tongue and crosses his arms over his chest, still self conscious. "Oh, subtle and narcissistic the summer styles this year?" He questions. Rad winces to himself and so does Darrell, both worried they've started out whatever this is badly.

Rad suddenly remembers why they're here and clears his throat as though he were about to give a speech. "Listen, as much as I'd love to stand here and trade insults all night, we have something to talk about. And that's you." Darrell turns to him, looking him straight in the eyes, and notices how nice he looks in casual clothes. "If this is the same thing as with Shannon," Rad continues "You need to tell me what I can do to fix it.". Rad tries his very best to stop himself from blushing at the small, indignant squeak Darrell lets out in response to him. "It's not like with Shannon...this is different. It's real. I-you can't fix it."

There's a stretch of silence after that until Darrell starts up again. "Shannon just got electrocuted. That's why she fell for you, the only reason anyone ever find you attractive was because they got their brains scrambled." Rad makes a mock gasp although Darrell has seriously offended his honour, and they both giggle slightly, the tension easing. "She said herself after she rebooted she was fine, but I've tried that and it doesn't work. I can't stop it, or change it, or make it go away. It just....won't." Rad stares at Darrell, his eyes shiny. "You make me feel dizzy, Rad. Dizzy and-and warm, and as weird and wrong as it may be... I don't want to stop feeling dizzy."

Rad fumbles with the hem of his hoodie and feels heat flooding his face. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know what to do. Darrell looks like he's about to cry, and that's the very last thing he wants, so without having time to run what he's about to say through his official cool-or-not processor, he blurts it out. "You make me feels dizzy too!!" He yells, and he claps his hand over his mouth just a little too late to stop it from coming out, but he may as well go on now because he's certain he doesn't have the courage to go through this again. "It's a different dizzy, I think, to yours, I mean. It's sort of.... stifling and bad and good and nauseating all at the same time, which sounds bad, but it's really not." He swallows again "And I don't want to stop feeling dizzy, either."

The parking lot is full of nothing but the sound of Darrell's fans whirring far too loudly for what was originally meant to be a stealth mission, but neither of them seem to realise it until a car speeds past them, the driver yelling something about getting a room. "Geez, we were only standing in an empty space." Rad mutters, more to himself than anything else. He notices how Darrell seems to be more focused on calming his fans with dubious success than anything else so, once again working up every ounce of courage he has, he reaches forward and grabs Darrell's hand, noting how it's much warmer than he's always thought it was whenever it was pressing a hard punch into his ribs. "C'mon then, let's go be dizzy together."

Darrell's fans are only working louder and faster now that Rad's fingers are laced with his own, but after a moment or two they settle down enough for Darrell to ask Rad where on earth they would go at nearly midnight on a what was once Thursday night and was now Friday morning. "I know this great place that sells Mexican food. I used to go there all the time whenever I was drunk. It's open 24 hours." Rad tells him. Darrell doesn't say anything in response other than a quiet "oh." , but he's still more than happy to accept Rad's unspoken offer of a date as the two of them walk down the road together, still hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's super short and kind of suggestive, but hey. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Rad stretches his arms leisurely above his head, trying to make his movements as gentle as possible so as to not disturb Darrell, who's been curled up on his chest since halfway through their movie marathon. He gives himself a second to giggle at the little whirring sound Darrell makes as he sleeps before gently shaking him awake again. "C'mon, sleepy head." he whispers "You missed the end of the movie.". Darrell hums quietly before opening his eye and staring up at Rad. The two of them have been dating for just over a month now, but they've already fallen into a comfortably domestic routine as though the relationship were years old. "Sorry.." Darrell mumbles, already snuggling back into Rad "I'm super tired after our fight today. I think it wore my systems down.". Rad hugs him closer and he can already feel him falling back to sleep. "Don't apologise. besides, you're cute when you're sleepy.". Whenever Rad drags his hand down to the small of Darrell's back, he feels the deep dent he left earlier in the day. The robot lets out a tiny whine below him and tenses up, and Rad's whole heart aches. "Don't...hurts" is all he responds with, and Rad nods, pressing a kiss to the cracked top of Darrell's head to apologise.

Both of them hate fighting each other. It used to be such a routine occurrence that neither of them batted an eye at it, But ever since they started dating it had become dreadful. They had seen each other nearly every night this week. and every time the two of them had looked atrocious. 

"You want a snack?" Rad asks, already shifting off the couch. Darrell doesn't respond, instead choosing to lace their fingers together and follow Rad into the kitchen. He yawns and Rad can see his rows of razor sharp teeth. He always finds it so funny to think that someone as dangerous as Darrell, a literal killer robot, could be so childish and friendly and lovable. speaking of which, Darrell's slowly starting to wake up as Rad clatters around the kitchen, and immediately starts back to consciousness when he has a packet of apple flavoured jellies thrown into his face. "What's the matter?" Rad giggles as he tosses another bag of jellies between his hands. "Could you not handle a little... snack attack?". The second the words leave his mouth, Darrell tackles him, pinning him against the kitchen floor and half-heartedly punching him, the two of them giggling madly. " I thought you didn't like being on top?" Rad teases, only making Darrell laugh louder in response, his chest turning soft pink again. Rad stops laughing to smile instead, staring up at Darrell like he's the prettiest thing in the world. It takes Darrell a minute or two to stop laughing, but whenever he does he stares back down at Rad, sharing the same awed look as the alien. He leans down and presses a tender kiss to lips, threading his hand into Rad's mass of tightly coiled aqua green hair. When they pull back Rad finds that his hand has come to rest on Darrel's hip, ad he turns away, the tips of his ears turning dark.

"I get to choose the movie this time, ok?" Darrell says, lending Rad a hand to get up again. The alien opens his mouth to protest, but Darrell leans up on his tiptoes to kiss him again. "And don't pretend like you don't like my movies because i know for a fact how much you adore romcoms.". Rad smiles at him again and rolls his eyes, Darrell happily leading him along back into the living room. "Fine, you got me, but nothing sad this time. I don't you to spend the night here if the only thing you're going to cry over is a film."


End file.
